


《Take a shower》

by shaonianerererershaonian



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaonianerererershaonian/pseuds/shaonianerererershaonian
Summary: *双性转*段宜琳X王嘉怡





	《Take a shower》

@尔尔少年

 

浴缸足够大，容纳两人绰绰有余。待段宜琳在浴缸里调整好姿势躺靠好，迎面而来的就是一个拿捏的刚好的矜持而主动的吻。

 

段宜琳轻捏住王嘉怡圆润的下巴而后将自己的嘴唇再次印了上去，轻轻啄吻最后贴上那柔嫩的唇瓣，王嘉怡伸出舌尖小心在她的口腔中游荡，追逐段宜琳的舌头，互相缠绕着。只到两个人都有些呼吸不稳了，才依依不舍的结束了这个吻。

 

四目相望，看着段宜琳含情脉脉的眼神，王嘉怡心痒难耐。

 

王嘉怡的手指轻柔缓慢的抚过段宜琳的身体，从脖颈开始，慢慢地往下，抚上她胸前的两团雪白。她的手指在上面游移，细细地抚弄，像是在描绘乳肉的美好形状。

 

被细致揉捏着，段宜琳的身体泛滥开难以启齿的酥麻感觉。“嘉嘉不要。”段宜琳的呼吸急促起来，王嘉怡知道段宜琳对她总是宠让着的，所以她的手并没有停止地往下探去，直到触摸到秘密花园，轻轻地爱抚起来。

 

段宜琳身体抽紧了，她感觉到王嘉怡的手指从肉缝中探了进去，温柔的摩挲着禁地。

 

“嗯…嘉嘉”段宜琳犹豫着想推开她的手臂，可是王嘉怡早已经眼疾手快的用另一只手制止了她。

 

她凑过身去，轻轻的舔咬着段宜琳小巧粉嫩的耳垂，含含糊糊的在她耳边说着，“宜琳…宜琳…我知道你想要。”说完便伸出了纤长的中指，极其缓慢地插入了段宜琳的身体里，感受着每进入一寸时身体的颤抖。

 

“嗯……唔”段宜琳随着插入的动作按耐不住地低吟了一声。温热的水温加上甬道的湿滑，手指进入的很顺利，娇嫩的内壁紧紧地缠住了外来物，似乎不想它离开。王嘉怡开始缓慢的抽送手指，段宜琳面色潮红，完全一副任人宰割的样子，让王嘉怡忍不住想给她更强烈更多的刺激。

 

段宜琳眉毛微皱 ，王嘉怡的手指在她体内不断进出，潮水般的快感向她袭来，一波比一波强烈，她咬住了嘴唇，羞耻的闭上眼，脸上满是痛苦的表情。王嘉怡的手也已经从最开始轻柔动作转变成了疾风骤雨般的疯狂抽送，段宜琳没能忍住发出呻吟，难耐地扭动身体，可却越发觉得难以满足，被欲望所操纵着想要更多。王嘉怡猛的一下插入了三根手指，这突如其来的一下让段宜琳吃痛的叫了起来，“嘉嘉，疼。”

 

王嘉怡温柔的吻她尽可能把动作放的轻柔让她的身体适应，三根手指带来的疼痛全然消失，快感汹涌而至。

 

慢慢的，随着快感的堆积，段宜琳觉得自己的大脑一片空白。只能随着王嘉怡的动作达到欲望的高潮。

 

感觉到段宜琳快到了，王嘉怡猛烈的用手指抽插了几下。一瞬间由小腹传来的酥麻感蔓延全身，触电般的快感令段宜恩浑身颤抖，甬道一阵阵收缩痉挛，一大片炽热的淫液随之涌浇在了王嘉怡的手指上。 段宜琳体力不支的软倒在浴缸里，浑身发热，微微的轻喘起来。

 

激情过后，王嘉怡轻轻的亲吻段宜琳的脸颊。心满意足的站起来，带着征服的快感。 走出浴缸，拿起浴巾擦干自己身上的水珠。

 

段宜琳回过神来 ，用着哀怨的眼神盯着王嘉怡。缓缓迈出浴缸，水珠顺着她仍有高潮余韵淡粉色的身躯滴落下来，灯光折射下闪闪发光，色情而诱人。配合她一副受了委屈的咬唇禁欲脸，王嘉怡忍不住吞了一口口水。讨好的拿着浴巾上前帮她擦干身体。

 

段宜琳享受着王嘉怡的贴心服务，待她帮她擦干身体。一把将王嘉怡抱起。段宜琳看似瘦弱，力气却不容小觑。

 

王嘉怡以为段宜琳要抱她回床上没想到她把自己放到了洗手台上，冰凉的大理石台面冷得她不由的一激灵。受到刺激的皮肤被激出了一层薄薄的鸡皮疙瘩。

 

“干什么？”王嘉怡吃惊道。

 

“干你。”段宜琳果断的一副理所当然的样子。

 

没有过多的话，段宜琳完美的展现出了她超强的执行力。手掌摁压揉搓着王嘉怡的两团雪白，王嘉怡白皙的乳肉很快浮出淡粉的揉痕来……她报复性的轻咬段宜琳的嘴唇，又忍不住发出破碎的呻吟。

 

红樱在段宜琳的抚弄下早就发涨硬挺，她一路吻下去，舔咬住了王嘉怡敏感挺立的乳首，刺激的王嘉怡发出好听的呻吟，王嘉怡感到一股又一股的暖意冲向下腹，痒意从胸前蔓延到下体，她忍不住紧紧地抓住了段宜琳的肩膀。

 

“宜琳～”软糯的声音泛着情欲。

 

段宜琳不停地吸吮着她的红豆，王嘉怡觉得羞耻而又愉悦，忍不住让自己的胸部更往前探去。

 

王嘉怡感觉到自己空虚的穴口已经开始收缩。一定湿透了，刺激着她想要更直接的快乐。

 

“宜琳，我要你…”

 

段宜琳看着爱人泛着水光的红唇对自己索爱，脸上是媚态的潮红，眼睛水润多情地倒映着自己的面容。

 

她果断地抚摸上王嘉怡光滑的大腿内侧，王嘉怡总是嫌弃自己的腿不如段宜琳纤细，殊不知她健康青春的肌肉让她看起来像个汁液饱满的水果。引诱人不住地想咬一口。

 

王嘉怡双腿大开的坐在洗手台上，眼神迷离地看着段宜恩的手一路无阻的滑行在她健美的肌肤上。

 

阴蒂被反复摁揉，段宜琳的手指浅浅的在穴口进出，探索着王嘉怡身体最敏感的区域。这样的刺激下，王嘉怡发着抖，花穴里溢出大片温热的水来。她已无力支撑自己，只能倚靠在镜面上，沐浴后微湿的黑发贴在她的脸颊上，高潮后的眼泪含在眼眶中。她看上去脆弱又性感。

 

段宜琳保持着浅浅抽插的手势令她享受着情爱的余韵，又忍不住紧紧地箍着王嘉怡柔韧的腰身，亲密地与她相拥。

 

王嘉怡软在她怀里喘息未定，两个人皆是香汗淋漓。汗湿的头发如同她们纠缠在一起的身体，缠绕着散发香气。

 

“也许我们该再洗一次澡。”缓过劲来，段宜琳举起手伸出舌尖慢悠悠舔了舔指尖的湿黏，笑着露出好看的虎牙说道。

 

End.


End file.
